Life is good
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: Life has been kind to Bobby. i dont want Bobby to go. i want him to stay. review if you wish for a living Bobby in the new year.


This is also part of my keep Bobby a live set. Bobby is always loved here. They kill him it's angry mob time. Comment if you want Bobby to live.

Robert "Bobby" Singer was a hunter. Not just your average shot a buck, skin it and eat it hunter either he was a hunter of supernatural. He hunted the things that people would only find in books and in their worst nightmares. After the death of his wife Bobby became a hunter and started going after demons, vampires, werewolves, even the so-called boogieman.

The horror films you we so scared of only made Bobby laugh like there was no tomorrow and if it wasn't him outing up a good front no these laughs were the ones you couldn't fake the ones that came from the belly and made you double over when you laughed to long and hard.

But he'd also seem some of the worst stuff in his life in his line of work. Bobby had nightmares what kind of hunter would h be if he didn't? Bobby helped hunters as much as he could. Sometimes even leaving his home to go help some of the last few friends he had remaining.

This wasn't what Bobby had in mind. This was not the life had planned out in his mind. His plan had been to get married and he'd done that maybe even father a child or two if he could get past his demons. But life ripped in all away from him when a demon processed his wife and he was forced to kill her. That was how he met Rufus who showed him a lot about the supernatural world he hadn't seen before.

Now Bobby had a library full of books on all things supernatural and had weapons out of nowhere. He'd built a panic room in his basement. The seals were still well maintained and his house and the salt lines inside were well in tact. His auto repair business was doing well enough and it kept him going.

Some could only be so lucky to live as long as he had. He'd been to more then one funeral, so many he'd stopped counting. He'd lost enough friends and he was more then happy to just have his life and sit back on his porch and watch the world go by. Hell he was even starting to collect a few grays. But for the way thing turned out it was worth it.

Bobby had had a crappy childhood with a drunk father who'd beat him and his mother, then there was the regret of not having children with his wife, Bobby had met John Winchester and his two rugrats, he'd met angels, landed himself in a wheelchair, made deals with demons and got shot in the head landing himself in a coma if you asked him that was more then a full life. He'd seen enough action to last him seven life times.

"Grandpa Bobby when's daddy coming back?" the child asked.

Bobby smiled and the brown haired girl before him. Now if Bobby didn't have children how did he have grandchild? Well Bobby in a way adopted two boys, a pair of brothers, named Sam and Dean Winchester. John Winchester's boys were had always been like family to him even we they were small.

Dean had freckles and Sam was a baby with the biggest puppy eyes he'd ever seen. How could h not love those two? John had dragged his sons from state to state, hunt to hunt looking for whatever had taken his wife away from him and taking down every monster he could as he went. He was the only thing that was constant in the world to them. They'd grown up living life on the road and living in crappy motel rooms.

But after having a falling out with John Bobby wouldn't see the boys again for a long time. Sam had gotten a full ride to Stamford and Bobby was proud of the boy. But when the youngest Winchester showed up with his older brother after losing his girlfriend while still looking for their missing father he was there for it all.

He'd watched them fall apart and put themselves back together. When they needed a place to stay or just a place that felt like home he welcomed them with open arms. So after Dean's trip to hell, his return, the apocalypse, then Sam's trip to hell, his falling out, Castiel going god on them and new monsters a bullet to the brain surviving it he was happy to sit back.

The leviathans were being eradicated as fast as the network of hunters through the country could work. Once they found a method Bobby told ever hunter he knew how to do the job and it was working for them. Now it was starting to slow down. The boys had left to go find some normalcy in their lives and had it briefly enough to father a few kids.

Sam had a daughter named Florence, she was six with her daddy's eyes and his floppy hair she even had his dimples. She wanted to do nothing but soak up knowledge like her father would. Sam's girlfriend hadn't planned on having any children it had been an accident she said she didn't even want to keep it.

So rather then taking the gruesome short cut the girl had the baby and left Sam to raise her. He was doing a fair job. He didn't drag her with him and Dean across the country but had sense enough to let her stay with Bobby and the hunter had no trouble looking after her.

"Grandpa Bobby can we have an early lunch?" Jared asked.

Jared was Dean's son, his youngest son, Jensen popped up next to his brother. They were twins. They looked like Dean with a hint of their mother in their somewhere. Maybe in the eyes, yeah the eyes, they weren't just green but blue as well. Dean's fiancé had found out they were expecting just two months after Dean popped the question. The wedding was set for after the boy's birth but she never made it out of the delivery room.

The boys came into it screaming and premature. The strain was too much for her to bear. Dean showed up with the boys looking for help from both his brother and Bobby and they gave it. It wasn't easy but they enjoyed it. It paid off and he was happy with his life.

"Alright everybody inside." He got up with a smile. Grilled cheeses and soup sounded like a good idea to him and there were no complaints from the kids. The tell tale rumble of the impala as it drove up the road toward the house. "Dad's home." All three cried abandoning their food to greet their parents. No sooner did they get out of the car were they attacked with hugs. Sam only stumbled a bit under the weight of his small six year old. Dean however went crashing to the ground when his nine-year old twins attacked him.

Bobby smiled watching his family from the door.

So at 57 years of age Bobby hadn't done his life the way he planned it but it still turned out better then he could have hoped for as his two sons and three grandchildren entered his home to finish lunch. Life had been very good to him.


End file.
